


pick me up, buttercup!

by ssugarplxm



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Creampie, Dragon!Fire Spirit (a little), Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Knight is Traumatized (poor thing), M/M, Marking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Soft sex, also princessknight shippers dni I hate you🥰🥰, ember and flint are OCs and also mentions, request, so don’t get pissy if it’s not your thing, this is a friends depiction of fireknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssugarplxm/pseuds/ssugarplxm
Summary: Fire Spirit calls Knight his little pogchamp. Fucking ensues.—thanks for making me write this❤️ ur AUs will never fail to amaze me. gotta love it
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	pick me up, buttercup!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercreamknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamknight/gifts).



> google docs fucked up the formatting sorry not sorry

* * *

The moon cast its light down through the stained windows, letting in a light where candles could not provide. An air of caution is to be had in territories like these, especially with someone so vulnerable and valuable sleeping inside. Only one guard was on the night watch in the castle tonight, Princesses advisor and childhood best friend, Knight Cookie. 

Knight is usually lonely this time of night, the Princesses castle is empty, not a single mouse making a stir, while he’s on patrol through these halls. Only being able to hear his armour clicking and clunking down the hall as he walked at a slow pace, sword in hand. Nights like these are times to relax, albeit, on the job. Nobody ever really came by to harm Princess. Plus, It’s easier than fighting dragons and slaying malicious monsters that came by, he does miss the days before his retirement- being strong enough to cut a dragon down to size, cheered on by the villages he saved.

..

The rumours were false, he didn’t slay that dragon. 

Though just the thought of that battle left an aching phantom pain, a nightmare with burning flames hotter than any oven any cookie could be baked in-

..

Quit thinking about it. Stop. STOP.

..

He could use a drink right about now.

Passing down the hall to where a grand staircase led up to Princesses many, many unnecessary amounts of pillows, blankets, and bedrooms, he continued his patrol.

What does she do with her riches? Well, there’s your answer. Making his way up the stairs, another long hall filled with doors was ahead of him. You could count the halls here on your fingers, honestly…

...There’s 10.

A door clearly labelled with pink glitter and sequins, Princesses room. You could hear her snoring and, if you went inside, talking in her sleep. One time, he thought there was an intruder and kicked the door in a panic, waking her from a peaceful dream. 

Embarrassing.

He needs to be more alert at these hours, even if it means jamming his body with a whole bunch of coffee. 

Standing by the Princesses door, he slowly slumped against the wall and found himself crouching to the floor, Oh, how he craved the urge to get out of this heavy burden and go back home to finally catch some rest.

He was tired. So, so tired of this. The trauma that comes back to bite him each time he’s left alone with his thoughts is what he hated the most about this job. Fire Spirit helped him calm down when he woke up from his terror dreams in the middle of the night, sending him right back to bed with an even better tomorrow. 

He missed Fire Spirits warmth, how close they both held each other late at night, in the mornings he’d get out of bed to make the two of them, along with Ember and Flint, some breakfast. He loved weekends, if you couldn’t tell, it’s the only time he’s on break and gets to be somewhere other than this, admittedly, dumpy castle. 

Only that dumb twunk could keep his intrusive thoughts at bay.

He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts yet again.

Knight felt a desolate cold surround him this time around… It almost slipped his mind how good it felt to just see him, to feel him all around, When's the last time they’d both gotten to do that in bed? It’s been too long.

He loved him so much, every part of him. If you took a shot for every moment he’s ever said that, you’d be blind drunk.

If only he were here right now, his heart yearned just thinking about it.

..

Oh dear god.

_What is that feeling?_

Knight looked past the folds of his armour down to find a tent sticking out of his pants, to which he almost woke the entire castle up with his screech of terror. Thankfully, he covered his mouth before he could do so. Now, watch Knights expression as he goes through the 5 stages of denial on having a boner. There he goes. Sadness. Shock. Denial. Anger, All in one facial expression.

He tried to cover it back up, but it still poked out a smidge no matter how much he wanted to hide it. No point in denying it anymore.

Fuck.

That’s it. He was so sick and tired of this, this outrageous amount of longing and- and boners- The farthest guest bedroom door sat at the very end of the hallway, where nobody's around half of the time, nobody even considers opening the door. This armour is getting tight already, annoyingly tight. 

The second the door swung open, he got to work. Taking off his armour and setting it down outside due to the fact it was pitch black in there. He wasn't afraid of the dark, anyway. Lighting a few candles won’t hurt, even this late at night. Curiously, the window was left wide open, white-gold embedded silk flowing into the room like a dress, suspiciously as if someone had just snuck in…

..

But he would’ve heard, wouldn’t he?

Right, back to the task at hand.

He shut the window without a second thought. 

The bedding was still in mint condition just like the day it was manufactured, even if it needed a bit of a dusting, in which the blonde provided. as Knight locked the door behind him and gave light to the room one candelabra at a time, it all came together. 

Falling onto the mattress with a heavy mind, he then peered toward the open windowsill letting in the wind, a breeze breathing in and out of the room. With it, he followed, taking deep breaths of his own, attempting to calm down whatever troubled him at the time…

...and get that thing down there out of the way.

This is awful.

Unzipping his pants and undoing his belt, he threw articles of clothing to the side and focused on the last layer.

He’s going to get it from Princess if she finds out.

After a few moments of reconsideration and regret, out of his boxers popped out his member. He looked away while doing it, being shameful of what Fire Spirits about to make him do. The memories of him, at the very least. 

“-.. stupid bastard- making me act up this late.”

“Bastard, eh?”

“WHAT-“

Knight scrambled for the blankets, grabbing a particularly thick one for himself and covering his entire self up faster than you can say gay cookies running. From a peek in the blanket, he spotted his sword and planned to strike the idiot who decided it was a smart idea to break into Princesses castle while he’s on duty.

His mind raced to figure out a plan on how to defend himself, when-

“Buttercup, Calm down. It’s just me.”

Fire Spirit? 

Blinking and rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn’t a dream, he turned over from where he was to face the legendary. And this time around, he was wearing barely anything but his nightclothes. A tank top and some boyshorts, typical. 

“Wha- what’re you doing- here.. How’d y..”

The blonde seemed like a mess, far too tired for any kind of battle. The blue ribbon tying up his hair to a ponytail falling apart, stray hairs everywhere.

“You left the window wide open.” 

“oh, uh-..”

“So, planning to finish what you started?” 

“wait. How’d you even get here?-“

“Questions later. Sex now.”

Knight giggled at his remark. “alright. guess you were just as hungry as me, then.”

Spirit whipped out a spool of blue ribbon, the surprisingly expensive kind they used for special occasions like these, and a bottle of lotion. At the sight, Knights pupils shrunk.

“I know you have a job to do, but I have something special for tonight, and you weren’t home for it. So I moved our plans over here.”

Ah. 

So it’s _that_ kind of plan.

“clever you.”

“Are you okay with that?”

The prince floated from his place on the window to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs in the air while he ‘laid’ down midair, staring at Knight with those pretty pleading eyes.

“Pretty pleeeeeaaaaase?”

“mmmm... as long as you’re quiet, sure.”

Spirit could only smile.

“Let’s get started, then!”

Knight, half-asleep, instinctively pushed back his sheets to the edge, sitting up to slip his boxers down to ankle-level. He had to admit, it’s a bit slutty playing with yourself right in front of your husband out in the open air, but he had to shake this off somehow.

Is this a dream? Is he having a wet dream right now? For real?

“It’s a little cold..”

“Go on. I’m right here, don’t sweat it.” The flame edged him closer, suddenly being right next to Knight on the bed. Must’ve floated over while he was preoccupied with uh.. you know.

It’s so cold inside, the warmth of Fire Spirit heating the moment around them...Almost resembling a tomato with how much he’s blushing.

“W-wait a second, before we start, I’ve gotta do something first… Could you look away?”

“Sure.”

Fire levitated off the bed, turning the other way around to admire the windows forest view while Knight went to go do his own thing. 

Hopefully, he wouldn’t peek.

Straightening up the blankets to cover him and taking off his shirt, singling out his boxers, he revealed tightly wrapped bandages unravelled with bits of dried jam leaking through. Scorches were present on his back, looking concerningly recent.

Spirit knew he’d gotten scars defending the kingdom and all that, but not ones as big as these. Never.

Stretching from his chest to the back.. 

Permanent, that’s what the healer said. 

He only took it off to let it breathe. 

Adjusting the weakened straps to cover anything else accidentally showing, he tried his hardest not to wince or shed a tear.

“Okay, I’m ready now.”

“Comin’.”

Fire Spirit casually floated right back to his previous position, settling into the sheets with his heart-stoppingly handsome husband. Knight had shimmied his boxers off somewhere in-between, he won’t need it for a while anyway. He came closer to Spirit, turning onto his hips, staring back at him with droopy eyes he couldn’t resist.

“come here,” He cooed, letting the two of their lips meet, pressing to form a passionate fiery hot kiss. At first, the kiss was just a dip in the kiddy pool, then the couple became fully enraptured by each other’s tastes. The dragon’s forked tongue reached Knights throat, making him moan and roll his head back, only to have Fire pull him in again. 

He’s had WAY too much practice.

Knight greedily made a move to bite into Fires mouth until he bit back first as a response. His fangs sank a little too deep into his mouth, once Spirit registered the flavour of the jam he pulled away, finding himself on top of Knight once again while trying to catch his breath.

“sorry.”

“it’s okay, I’m used to it.” 

“I don’t wanna hurt you, though.”

Fire Spirit brushed aside a strand of hair for a view of the man he fell in love with, his prim blue eyes and all, caressing his face gently.

“you’re so pretty when you’re like this, y’know.”

Knight weakly smiled at his words, leaning into Spirits hand on his cheek. 

“...even if your...thing, is poking at me right now.” He added.

“huh-”

Knight peered under the blanket below Fire Spirit, and yes, His dick was poking right up to his hot stomach. 

“oh.” 

“I got you, buttercup. don’t worry.”

He reached away from Knight to reach for the ribbon placed near the edge of the nightstand, fumbling before finally grabbing it and sitting up, commanding Knight to reach his arms around the middle spear of the bed frame, so to tie the tight ribbon around his wrists together into a neat little bow. He practised the method just for this moment, although most of his attempts ended up in messy knots and most of the spool coming off ruined. Cutting lace off with sharp teeth, Spirit set the ribbon back to where it was.

“I don’t want you squirming around.. I’ll take my time with this one. we only get to do these once in a while.”

Fire Spirit ducked underneath the covers to get a better look at Knights cock, which got a bit more excited once he placed his hands over it, rubbing his thumb against the tip while working up and down a sensitive vein. 

“fuck- fire spirit-“ He moaned, balling his fists.

“that's right. you like it there, don’t you blondie?”

Knights legs squeezed together from the sensation, pleading just to get this ribbon off and show him where he oh-so badly needed it.

He had the strength..

_But._

That was against the rules.

“not yet, darling. sit still.”

“please-”

Fire didn’t go for the entree right away, rather taking the appetizer of Knights inner thighs. He suckled and bit down there, knowing how sensitive he can get around these parts. Flicking his tongue around his cock and roughly massaging him—but just missing it to get a sadistic kick out of him.

“well, since you asked so nicely…”

The legendary teased his loverboy, finally getting to the main point. Wrapping his tongue around the tip while lightly sucking up buttercream that leaked out of Knights dick. Gods, he tastes amazing when he’s all tied up and vulnerable like this. Bucking his hips into Fire Spirits mouth, his length went deeper down his throat until he reached his hilt, getting a grip on how big Knight can get. Yes, he was sorta sweaty from wearing clothes and armour all day, but lovemaking with this pretty piece-of-work waited for no man northing. 

“shit- spirit…”

Bobbing up and down and making sure to take it all the way in, Knight tried so very hard not to move his legs around too much, he just couldn’t help it with Spirit practically eating at his full cock while keeping a bruising grip on his sides. 

An overwhelming heatwave of lust struck his nerves, leaving him overdosed on affection.

Let it be known that Fire Spirit, the Son of the Red Dragon, is the only cookie who can make this strong-willed knight cum the right way.

_“OOOohhh my god- fuck-mhhhfuck- don’t stop-”_

A mix of saliva and cream dripped down everywhere, making Fire Spirit go mad with the urge to make him scream. From inside the blanket, he could hear the cavalier cry out his name while quietly moaning, struggling to find something to grip onto, spreading his legs wider and wider like a slut. 

_“Ah- Ooh- cumming..”_

Knight managed to accidentally gag him, letting out one last groan of delight before loosening into Spirits mouth, making sure he swallowed every last drop of cream. Tears formed in his eyes from how surprisingly big it was, a good thing he was about to pull out of there.

He slipped out of Knights cock with a tiny _pop_ and a wipe of his lips. 

Heavily breathing, Fire crawled up from Knights pelvis to see the look on his ruined face, and it’s just as he expected, Blue eyes half-lidded topped with an unsavoury look on his face.

“did you like that, sweetheart?”

“thhhank you-... so much..-”

A toothy smile spread across the dragon's face, paired with an equally intimidating cackle.

“let me have some fun with you tonight… I rarely get the chance to have more than a taste when you’re at work with that...bratty princess.”

“..h-hey.” 

“I know, I know. I just can’t stand sleeping alone sometimes.”

“I'm on the job, spirit. we don’t have that long. I'm so sorry, but-.”

“knight, they’ll never find us here anyway.”

“don’t care. come here, I wanna hold you.”

“pshh.. fine.”

So, they rested for a few.

Fire Spirit unravelled his restraints, letting Knight finally rest his arms and caress him gently while resting his head in the crook between Knight's neck and shoulder, working down to leave light marks on his collar.

“mmhh..”

A pinch of pain startled the blonde, realizing Spirit was leaving bites into his skin, not enough to cause any sort of pain, though. His eyes flickered in the dark as he laid on Knights chest, feeling it rise then fall repeatedly as if it were a soothing lullaby.

Seems like they were getting too comfortable together to continue.

The faint amber glow from candles lit all over the bedroom and Spirits dimming body helped to rock them both to bed.

After a few moments of blissful silence laying with each other, they both became drowsy. Even if Spirit had something bigger planned, let’s face it, it’s 3 in the morning and by the looks of it they’ll be fucking till the sun comes up if they do go through with this scheme. 

“I love you.” Knight breaks the silence, his tone coming off bittersweet.

“I love you too.”

A kiss on the neck, next to a duration of quiet. 

“I can’t sleep, spirit.”

“Do you wanna finish this off quick?”

“mhm.”

“Alright, turn on your stomach for me.”

With a little bit of shifting and moving positions so they’re both comfortable enough to continue, Knight laid on his stomach, face digging into a feather-fluffed pillow with his arms clinging onto it as well. Spirit kept his hand on Knights shoulder, using the other one to peel off his underwear and finally get the width of his own going, keeping himself readied on top of him.

“I'm gonna make you cum like this, right here, buttercup. just relax.”

Knight nodded, the tension in his shoulders gradually ebbing away, letting Fire Spirit push away the heavy blankets obscuring the view of Knights back and getting to see all of his past scars and deep wounds from battles he fought his very best to win. More importantly, he’s glad that Knight is home safe and sound after every fight.

Hm.

...now that he’s gotten a good look at it, what’s with all these bandages? He’s never seen these before. 

“When did you get all this?” He moved his hand on top of one gauze-covered gash, thereafter receiving an unpleasant response and keeping it back on Knights hip.

It burns.

“it’s- it’s nothing. _stop touching it._ ”

He stopped.

“it’s all over… _you_.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Spirit didn’t say anything after that, focused on just getting over with it and going back to bed afterwards. He took the blanket and covered Knight back up again to keep him nice and cosy. 

“relax.”

“I am.”

Carefully shifting his weight as to not completely crush his little-spoon for the night, Spirit made his way inside of Knight using the cream and saliva from earlier, feeling the satisfaction of spreading him wide open as he finally reaches the ends of his length with a sigh of relief. 

“I'm gonna go slowly, alright? I'm just as exhausted as you are.”

Taking up a slow pace for themselves, Fire Spirit retracted from Knight before pushing back inside, contrasting waves of the ocean. He watched Knight flinch and stir, laying on top of his back while kissing away his scars and love marks that Spirit had left beforehand, recalling an accidental bite into a dough that long since healed. Hair that cascaded down so enchantingly, he ran his fingers through it, softly petting and scratching him with care. 

“you feel so nice like this…”

The prince leaned down, sliding his hands up where Knights arms were tucked underneath soft pillows while still going inside of him, soon after hitting his prostate and feeling his walls clench around him. Spirit couldn’t quite catch it, but he swore that last moan was a sluggish attempt to say his name.

Hearing him moan and telling him he loves him is everything.

His husband is so pretty, he loved and adored every single bit of him. All in all an amazing cookie to be married to, someone he’d want to spend his entire life with just like this.

Even if Spirit lives longer than him, he’ll be sure to keep and save every photo and memory where it can never be destroyed. 

Getting lost in his emotions, Fire was going a little rougher than planned, slapping against Knights ass and hitting all the exact spots to make him shake and quiver, all the while whispering sweet, lovely things into his ear. He’s perfect, he’s all that Spirit could ever ask for. 

_“you’re so good- you feel so good inside me.-”_

“I'm gonna cum inside you, blondie… you and your-ngh-tight hole.” 

“mnhhhhhuhhuhh…” He groaned.

Wanting to end off on a good note, Spirit ploughed through him, sending Knight hurling towards his point-of-no-return and soaking the mattress with the last bits of buttercream he still had left in him. One last thrust and Fire exploded, collapsing onto Knight while pumping out red hot sticky cream and pulsating inside of him, leaking from his hole to then pull out, causing it to gush out as one great waterfall before he could knot.

Fire Spirit got off of his straddle position, coming off of Knights back to lay on his other side, keeping his arms around him protectively. his draconic instincts kicked in, a light huff and growl coming from Spirit. He drags over some sheets and nuzzled into Knights head comfortably so that they were spooning, nice and covered up. 

“go to bed. we’ll shower in the morning, dear.”

“mm.”

The other was far too exhausted to talk, and go figure, he was already knocked out. Snoring peacefully into Spirits grasp, he dimmed out and closed his eyes to sleep alongside him, going limp as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be story-material so I may continue this and make it have actual plot if I’m motivated enough! also if you’re alone at night and viewing this on your phone with your hand down your pants I’m ashamed of you. please go find a girl/boy/joyfriend I beg of you


End file.
